


Monthly Girls' Misaki-kun

by krizzlybear



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, F/F, gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krizzlybear/pseuds/krizzlybear
Summary: Rimi confesses to Misaki, and hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Monthly Girls' Misaki-kun

Rimi Ushigome splashed water on her face, rubbing her eyes and cheeks before finally patting herself dry with a frilly pink handkerchief.  _ Today’s finally the day _ , she thought to herself,  _ I’ll finally ask Misaki-kun out! _ Standing in front of the mirror of the 2nd-year girls’ washroom, she checked herself one more time, making sure she did not show a single hint of nervousness in her visage.

It was late afternoon, and the warm orange glow of the day’s remaining sunlight filled the 2-A classroom with a softness, layering itself on top of the empty desks inside; forgotten textbooks, unused club equipment, and opened notes and letters were strewn about, waiting for the young maidens to return to them the next day. Gentle hues of coral bathed Misaki Okusawa as she leaned out the lone open window, lightly banging chalkboard erasers together. Standing outside the door, Rimi looked on, her eyes filled with the same loving feeling that had taken hold of her back in her first day of school. She pined for over a year now, and she couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“M-Misaki-kun!” Rimi called out, finally stepping into the classroom. Misaki gently placed the erasers aside on the nearby ledge as she turned around to face her.

“Hmm? Oh.”

The soothing tone of Misaki’s voice filled Rimi with warmth, and as she felt the rush of blood in her cheeks, she gave pause, struggling to move on to the next beat of the now unfolding scene. The following silence tortured her. Her throat clumped up, and Rimi wrapped her arms around herself as she fought her own nerves.

“Is there something you wanted to tell me, Ushigome-san?”

Yes, there was. If only Rimi could remember the words that she had practiced all week, and for the full hour that she spent in the washroom leading up to this very moment.  _ Now or never, Rimi! _ She threw her arms down and eyed Misaki with a sudden sense of determination.

“I...I’ve always been a fan of yours!”

Were those the words that she wanted to say? Perhaps not, but Rimi could feel her intentions bursting forth through every syllable. With the mood of late spring and the empty classroom, planned right down to the last detail, there was no way that Rimi would let herself be misunderstood. She had to ask her out right then and there.

“Oh, I see.” Misaki’s eyes widened with sudden clarity. She relaxed her face and reached into the bag on the desk close to her, taking out a blank white board, about ten inches wide and tall, alongside a thick black permanent marker. She uncapped the pen and scribbled playfully, and when she was done, she put away the pen and handed Rimi the filled-out panel.

_ To ChocoCornetLove, _

_ Thank you for your support! Please continue to read and comment on my upcoming chapters! _

_ ~Michelle858p~ _

The afternoon glow shimmered off the board’s reflective surface, giving it a slightly golden aura, as if Rimi had discovered a secret item in a video game. In her head, she raised it up high and an 8-bit fanfare played in the background with the following text box floating nearby,  _ I got a [Mysterious Signboard!] _ .

Rimi eyed the autograph, befuddled and languishing in the sudden silence of Michelle, no, Misaki’s sudden gesture.  _ Rimi Ushigome, 16 years old, confessed to the girl she liked, and was given an autograph in return. _

But hold on! It suddenly clicked that there was some misunderstanding. “Misaki-kun! I-I’m happy you gave me this, but you got me wrong. What I meant was…” She had to fix this now, or else the two of them would stay like this forever.

“I want to be by your side forever, Misaki-kun.”

Eyes wide shut, Rimi couldn’t bear to look at Misaki, not after what she just said. It was heart wrenching to get her feelings across like that, but it was worth the chance of the happiness that could follow.

Misaki tilted her head at Rimi. “Oh, then you should have said so sooner, Rimi.” She started gathering her things from her desk. “Shall we go back to my house then?”

_Huh?_ Rimi thought. She did what she could to hide the deep shade of red that swept across her face, and thanked the gods that the streaks of afternoon light did not shine upon her. _Go back to her house?_ _What could she mean by this?_ Misaki took Rimi by the hand and led her down to the school lobby. _Is it really happening?_

Neither of the two girls said anything as they walked out. Misaki led the way, a few paces ahead. A torrent of thoughts swirled through Rimi’s mind as she tried to make sense of the situation she finally found herself in. The orange sky finally gave way to a deep, sensual purple. Street lights turned on, one by one, as if they were guiding the path towards whatever intense moment that Rimi was about to behold. Misaki finally stopped in front of an unassuming gate, pressing a sequence of keys on the panel nearby. She let herself in, gesturing towards Rimi as she went ahead towards the porch.

“I’m home.” Misaki announced as she opened the front door to her house.

“Welcome back,” said an older woman’s voice from somewhere in the kitchen. Rimi smelled curry simmering on the stovetop. “Oh, did you bring another friend with you today?”

“Yeah,” Misaki said.

“Oh that’s nice. Feel free to have her stay for dinner when you two are done.”

_ Done? Done with what? _ Rimi thought to herself as the two of them went up the stairs, heading towards what she assumed to be Misaki’s room. She treaded carefully, making sure not to accidentally step on toys that were left randomly in the upstairs hall.

“Sorry about that, Rimi. My brother and sister are both pretty messy. Anyways, shall we?”

What kind of things did Misaki do in her room, let alone with her mom and siblings in the house? Rimi steeled herself as she sat down by a yellow low table in the middle of the room. The walls surrounding her circled around like a carousel, and Rimi winced at her own discomfort. She was ready, so she hoped for the best, no matter what happened.

Misaki gently placed a mug filled with tea on the table, in front of Rimi, and kept another mug for herself as she sat down next to her. “Here, hope you’re comfortable.”

“M-Misaki-kun!” Rimi said as she looked up, suddenly realizing her eyes were only a few inches away from Misaki’s. “I’ll do my best!”

“Thank goodness.” Misaki said, as she planted her laptop right in front of Rimi. “I wasn’t sure how this chapter would turn out, do you mind beta’ing for me? You’re such a good help.”

_ Eh? _

“You know, reading it over, seeing if anyone is ooc or if there are any grammar errors. That sort of thing.”

Rimi scrolled through the chapter, and then Misaki tabbed to another document. “This one’s for a oneshot.” Rimi gave it another scan. “And this is for a fanzine that’s coming out in a few weeks. You’re pretty good at this, you know?”

A few hours passed by in almost an instant, and once it got dark, Misaki escorted Rimi out from her home, making sure she wouldn’t keep her too long. It was a school night, after all.

“WAIT, you write fanfiction, Misaki-kun!?!?”

“You’ve been beta reading for me the whole evening, Rimi, and you didn’t realize? Haha, you’re pretty funny.”

\---

Rimi hugged the autograph board as she embarked on the last train home. “Misaki-kun is pretty awesome, huh. She’s great at writing, and she gets so much work done despite balancing with school and her band…”

She got home just in time, as to not worry her parents, who were in the middle of a video call with her older sister, Yuri. Rimi settled into her room and went through her usual routine before going to bed, reading fic on her phone in one hand while brushing her hair with a comb in the other.

“Michelle858p...Michelle858p...where have I seen that name before...and why is this chapter so familiar…”

And then it hit her. Rimi scrolled back to the top of the page and checked the title and author name.

The Black Rose Of Happiness, by Michelle858p. Over four hundred thousand words, over three thousand likes, and nearly the same amount of comment threads. Many of which were Rimi’s, or, according to her FanGirlsArchive username, ChocoCornetLove.

“EEEEEHHHHHH!!!????? MICHELLE858P!!!!??????”

On the bottom of the page, under the author’s note, it said,  _ Michelle858p is a play-on word for Michelle HaroHapi! _

**Author's Note:**

> Michelle858p is a play-on word for Michelle HaroHapi!


End file.
